Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $4$ plus the quantity of $-9$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (4x - 8) = \color{orange}{-9(4x-8)}$ What is $4$ plus $\color{orange}{-9(4x-8)}$ $-9(4x-8)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(4x-8)+4$.